Momento
by MissCarrera
Summary: A one-shot based on the typical teenage day in Francesco Bernoulli's mischievious life.


I couldn't stay away! Here's my Francesco one-shot I've been telling you about! It was requested by a wonderful fan of mine, **Pancake3298**. It is written in a very similar style to "Intertwined" being that it is a one-shot based on the youth of a character. I love Frnacesco, so it was a pleasure to write one on him. This takes place when he is around the age of 16. It also introduces some new OC's too. The title "Momento" means "Momentum" in English. There are also some other lines of Italian which will be translated at the end. This is for you **Pancake3298**, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Momento"<strong>_

The _Autodromo Nazionale di Monza_ was a beautifully crafted race course. Home of the Italian Grand Prix, and birthplace of Italy's finest racers, it nestled nicely just north of Milan and had done so for well over 50 years. Yet, on this day it was completely desolate, and every inch of its asphalt was calling out to Francesco. Never mind that it had taken nearly twenty lives in it its time- that only made it all the more tempting.

Francesco smiled inwardly as the track came into view. He thrived off challenge, now all he needed was an opponent. A partner in crime…or two.

"Andino! Mauro! I've found-a something for us to do…" he enticed his friends with an edge of competitiveness in his tone.

Andino rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Franny boy, haven't we-a had this conversation before?" Andino was a fine cut Enzo Ferrari, and his classic hot red paint was a perfect indication of his personality. He was an absolute speed demon, and his temper flared bold and bright after losing against Francesco enough times.

"Oh, you mean-a the one where we explain that you-a lost to Francesco…again?" Mauro chuckled at his antagonizing teasing. The handsome, forest green Maserati was oozing with confidence. His sleek Gran Turismo body was delectable to the female eye, and he was more than aware of the fact.

"Well then, Signor Mauro, why-a don't you take this race with-a Francesco?" Andino bantered back.

Francesco smirked as his friends continued to bicker. Andino had all the spunk in Italy, and Mauro knew how to turn on his charm like the flick of a switch. But he, Francesco, had something they could never top; speed. Speed and those shiver-worthy open wheels. Yes, he was the perfect blend of his fellow companions, and with a stroke of talent from the Manufacturer.

Suddenly, the heated argument between Andino and Mauro died, their Italian curses dissolved to silence. Francesco broke from his thoughts and looked to Mauro with confusion. The ladies' car was wearing his definitive 'game' expression. He followed Mauro's gaze to an attractive girl in the archway of the Autodromo. Italian boys could fight until the sun went down, but in the presence of females they were nothing less than the gentlecars their mama's had raised them to be.

As the group drew closer, Mauro slid ahead and cleared his windpipe. He set his voice to his casual drawl and introduced himself to the pretty, pink Pagani.

"Ciao a tutti signorina, qual è il tuo nome?" Mauro asked with a broad smile.

"Il mio nome è Tiffany. Cosa stai facendo qui ragazzi?" she replied with curiosity.

"What are we-a here for? We are-a here to race, of course!" Andino answered without hesitation.

Francesco and Mauro sent him mixed signals of surprise, but nodded in agreement.

The female's hazel eyes glistened with apparent thrill, but quickly turned serious. "You shouldn't-a race here," she warned them all.

"Grazi, grazi, but Francesco can assure you that he will-a win before these two have-a chance to get hurt," he said flashing a smile and a wink before continuing on past her.

When she was out of hearing distance, Mauro pulled to the side with a stern disposition. "She is-a right, we should not-a be doing this," he muttered in a low voice.

Andino exhaled with irritation, "Cold-a tires, Mauro? Nobody is-a going to get hurt! Just-a sit it out, pretty boy."

Francesco bobbed his hood and added, "No car has-a died here since…forever!"

Mauro's eyes drifted between the two with slight worry. "Yes, but that is-a why they don't-a race here anymore!"

Francesco and Andino exchanged looks of silent opinion. They both had the same idea in mind; if Mauro was going to be a sissy then they'd race it themselves. Sometimes Mauro had more sensibility in his hood than necessary, but it wasn't enough to stop them.

So, soon enough, they were on the start line, and Mauro parked safely in the pits. His voice rose above their revving engines as he counted them down to the race start. As soon as he spoke the number 'uno' they launched from their positions and plunged across the track. High-pitched whirring ran continuously from Francesco while a more rumbling roar ripped out behind Andino. It was full throttle towards the first turn, with only milliseconds between them. Mauro held his breath as they flew around the curve and out of his line of sight.

They each held their ground, but Francesco claimed the lead. He was aware of Andino threatening to pass him, but he let his mind stay on only the track ahead. He thought of every famous car to take on this course, and here he was becoming one of them. He dominated all the races in his underage tournaments, but he needed more. He needed something just like this track, something so difficult to master. He could pour every ounce of his energy into making it flawless. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He wanted to race every circuit the world could offer until his tires wouldn't rotate one more time.

Andino slowly faded further and further into the background. Now and then he would surge ahead but the corners caught him while Francesco flew on with determination. The tiny green dot of Mauro appeared up ahead and he grinned with defiance. However, Mauro wasn't smiling at all. His expression was drained and humble. Francesco could see the reason why, but only when it grew too late. Beside Mauro sat two police cars, neither of which who looked as impressed as Francesco felt they should.

After much lecturing and warnings on repercussions, the three sports cars were let off the hook and sent away from the Autodromo vicinity.

"I'm-a sorry, Mauro. You were-a right, we should have stayed off-a the track," Francesco said quietly on the way out.

Andino sighed, "Yes, I am-a sorry too. Pray your mama doesn't-a find out…"

There was a long pause as they waited to hear Mauro speak. An almost unnoticeable smile came to his mouth as he asked daringly, "Do it again next-a week?"

Andino laughed heartily and Francesco responded smugly, "Only next-a time we won't-a get caught!"

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>Here's the translations for you:<p>

Signor = Mr.

"Ciao a tutti signorina, qual è il tuo nome?" = "Hello there Miss, what is your name?"

"Il mio nome è Tiffany. Cosa stai facendo qui ragazzi?" = "My name is Tiffany. What are you boys doing here?"

Grazi = Thank you

This one took a lot of research, so there are many true facts in this story. For example, the Autodromo is a an actual course which _has _had 20 fatal accidents. Andino and Mauro are both Italian names, Andino being the same as "Andrew" in English. All the OC's including Tiffany are Italian car brands as well. The accent was quite difficult to write, but I hope I did an OK job. Hopefully you enjoyed this and will leave me a review, that would be awesome! Oh, and thank you to those who answered my question on the final chapter of "Here After". I'm also willing to take more requests for these types of one-shots, so if you are a member then you can PM me or leave your suggestion in a review if you are a non-member. Characters who are NOT main characters will have a more likely chance of being chosen. Thanks for reading, looking forward to your thoughts!


End file.
